Go!Animate: The Movie/Credits
This article is currently incomplete at the moment. Any contributions would be gladly appreciated. Main Credits= Brian Sharp Producer Director Story Writer Animation Director Rigge Diamond Screenplay Victor Tartavosky Writer PC Guy Writer Eric Nagler Executive Producer Catherine Woard Story Writer Alvin Hung Animation Director David Conrader Animation Director Julie Mainson Production Manager Lawrence Cush Art Director Simon Cruise Art Director Juan Arguelles Executive Music Producer Caleb "Cayby" Elbourn Story Editor Ramsey Naito Associate Producer GoAnimate.com Creator |-|Voice Cast= Main Casting Brian Himself PC Guy Rentro News Reporter Eric Himself Eric 1 Kate Jennifer Joey Victor Tom David Jack/Jackashay Stickguy Aaron Jefferson Cashier Stickcop #1 Julie Kayla Paul Gary Johnson Simon Mr. Keebler News Reporter Dallas The Bodyguard Policeman Shopkeeper Salli Protester Girl Dave Simon Lawrence Stickcop #2 Sydney Cub Young Guy Matt/Eddy Eric 2 Stickcop #3 Kimberly Herself Weather Reporter Diesel Cookie Monster Tired Voice (Eric) Stephen Steven Orderman (Toon Buffet) Scary Voice Mad Voice (Eric) Evil Voice (Mr. Keebler) Professor Dwayne George Princess Stickgirl Kayla Tween Cat Caleb Elbourn Kevin Santed Stickguy Takashi Additional Voice Callie Catherina Wiseguy Rick Perry Robosoft 2 Blinky 2PO Walter Williams Mr. Bill Mr. Hands Additional Casting Alvin Hung Tom Meurer |-|Storyboard= Production Storyboard Artists Alvin Hung Catherine Woard Joey Martrer Erik C. Wiese Revisionists Phillip Crevas Lawrence Cush Greg Tiernan |-|Design= Character Designs David Conrader Lamont Wayne Victor Tartavosky Sherm Cohen Conceptual Character Design Tim Bjorkland Joe Suko Craig Kellman Bobby London Doug Allen Background Design Lawrence Cush Kenny Pittenger Prop Design Lamont Wayne Caleb Elbourn |-|Layout= Supervisor Mark Chaleno Artists Casey Alexander David Conrader Karen Hamrock Caleb Elbourn Revisionist Josh Prettersen |-|Animation and Background Design= Animation Timing Directors Animatic Assembly Supervisor Supervisor Beta Tester Overseas Animation Supervisor Animators Effects Animation Clean-Up Supervisor Lead Key Clean-Up Clean-Up Crew Background Painters Digital Background Artist Color Modelist Checker and Translator |-|Macromedia Crew= Chief Executive Executive Vice Presidents General Manager Senior Vice President General Manager of Mobile and Devices Senior Vice President/General Manager Chief Technology Officer Customer Care and Chief Information Officer Senior Vice President of Global Marketing Senior Vice President, Human Resources Senior Vice President/General Manager |-|Supervisors/Coordinators= Supervising Production Coordinator Editorial Coordinator Layout and Art Directon Coordinator Production Coordinator Background and Animation Coordinator Outsourcing Coordinator Casting/Recording Supervisor Assistant Production Coordinator Assistant Layout Coordinator 1st Assistant Editor Assistant Editor Production Auditor 1st Assistant Auditor Assistant to Brian Sharp Assistants to Alvin Hung Assistant to Caleb Elbourn |-|Sound/Music Production (by Audacity, Inc.)= Supervising Sound Editor Supervising Sound Designer Sound Effects Editors Dialogue/ADR Editors Foley Editors Assistant Sound Editor Foley Artists Foley Mixer ADR Mixer ADR Voice Casting Digital Sound Editing by Re-Recording Mixers Additional Mixing Production Dialogue Recording Engineers Dolby Sound Consultant Wilhelm Scream Sound Effect Courtesy of Music Orchestrated and Mixed by MIDI Programmer Orchestra Leading by Orchestra Contractor Recorded and Mixed by Recorded and Mixed at Music Preparation Music Editors Music Consultant |-|Technicolor Digital Imaging= Digital Film Colorist Digital Intermediate Producers V.P. of Color Imaging R&D Imaging Supervisor Title Sequence Composite Digital Opticals |-|Music= Soundtrack Album Available from Warner Sunset Records Go!Animate Jingle Performed by Courtesy of You're a Mean One, Mr. Keebler Written and Performed by Are you Ready Lyrics by Performed by Courtesy of The Alligator King Performed by Lyrics by Courtesy of Here's the Mail Performed by Written by Lyrics by Courtesy of Flying Circus Theme (Liberty Bell) Written by Courtesy of No Place like You Written by Performed by Courtesy of Reading Rainbow Theme Written by Performed by Smell isn't Everything Written by Performed by Courtesy of Pythagora Switch Written and Performed by Go!Animate Theme Song Written and Performed by Courtesy of |-|The Producers Wish to Thank= Lamont Wayne Eric Nagler Catherine Woard Penny Wilson Caleb Elbourn Brian Sharp Alvin Hung Adobe Macromedia Go!Animate Studios Adobe Systems and The Crew of Twentieth Century Fox |-|Production Babies= Mr. Bill footage courtesy of Walter Williams Location Shots courtesy of Walmart and Target Used with Permission. |-|With Help From= Eastman Kodak Company DTS, Inc. Dolby Laboratories, Inc. Deluxe Entertainment Services Group, Inc. (for Prints) This Picture was Made under the Jurisdiction of the American Federation of Labor and Congress of Industrial Organization, and licensed by the Motion Picture Association of America. © 2013 GoAnimate Studios, Inc. All Rights Reserved Copyright © 2013 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan and Spain. Go!Animate Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of Copyright and other laws. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitous. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Produced and Released by TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX Category:Movies